My life is kolor full
by TeloANDROID
Summary: Summary: Gara-gara kolor aku mengenalmu. Gara-gara kolor aku menjadi dekat denganmu. Dan gara-gara kolorlah kita bertengkar dan saling mencintai.
1. Chapter 1

**My Life Is** **Kolor** **Full**

**Disclaimer:** Character by Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Rate:** T

 **type :** Humor, romance, friendship

 **Pairing:** SasuHina

 **Summary** : Gara-gara kolor aku mengenalmu. Gara-gara kolor aku menjadi dekat denganmu. Dan gara-gara kolorlah kita bertengkar dan saling mencintai.

 **Warning** : kolor disini adalah celana pendek yang biasa dipakai dirumah dilengkapi fasilitas keisissan yang membahana bila di pakai dan memberikan rasa khas tersendiri.

So, bukan typo toh? (disarankan jika terjadi komplikasi karena fic garing bin gaje ini segera hubungi dokter)

 **Chapter 1**  
~ The kolor is Amazing ~

Di pagi yang cerah matahari seakan tengah bergembira. Gadis berambut indigo yang sebut saja namanya Hinata tengah bingung memilih mana kolor yang cocok. Dan yang harus dikenakan demi mendapatkan keuntungan yang berlimpah. Menutut pakar Kolor keberuntungan dalam majalah harian 'Mbah OroChiMutMut' menurut beliau kolor keberuntungan hari ini :  
Senin, 23 November 2015  
Spesifik Kolor:  
wanita: warna biru dongker.  
Pria: warna ungu.  
Tips by: Mbah OroChiMutMut.  
Maka dengan itu pilihan spesifik kolor Hinata kali ini adalah...  
Kolor biru dongker bekas spanduk calon ketua OSIS Konoha Intenasional High School. Tapi,tunggu dulu...  
Kalau orang melihat secara sekilas pasti gak bakal nyangka kalau, ternyata di bagian bokong kolor Hinata ada foto seorang Sasuke! Lengkap dengan hasil karya tangan tangan setan penghuni ...ck...ck..  
Sungguh mengenaskan nasibmu Sasuke...

*

" Ohayou Neji-nii" Ujar Hinata.

ketika akan membalas sapaan Hinata Neji shock berat lantaran gambar foto yang terletak di belakang kolor Hinata.

.  
" oha...- ! APA YANG KAU PAKAI CEPAT LEPAS SEKARANG JUGA"

" Hwaaa ...Neji-nii hentai. Ak-aku akan mengad-u...hiks... K-kan mu pada Okaa-san"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian tidak segera berangkat?"

" Kaa-saaaan... Ne-neji-nii hen-tai, dia menyuruhku melepas kolorku"

" kaa-san coba kau lihat dulu bagian 'belakang' kolor Hinata"

" YA AMPUN HINATA GAMBAR SETAN APA YANG KAU JADIKAN KOLOR HAA! CEPAT LEPAS DAN BUANG JANGAN SAMPAI KAU KENA KUTUKKAN " jerit histeris ibu Hinata melihat putrinya memakai kolor bergambar horor tersebut.

" Tapi, Kaa-san, ini satu-satunya kolor biru dongker yang ku miliki kata mbah OroChimutmut kolor ini hari ini bisa membawa keberuntungan yang berlimpah"

" TERSERAH, SEKARANG CEPAT L-E-P-A-S"

" OGAH...!" ujarnya seraya berlari terbirit birit keluar rumah dengan membawa tas tapi, masih dengan kolornya.

.

 **.**

**#** **Disekolah** **...**

.

' huh... Gara-gara Neji-nii baka aku masih pakai kolor padahal ini kan udah sampe sekolahan. Nanti kalau dimarahi Anko-sensei gimana coba?' sesalnya dalam hati .

.  
'Neji-nii baka,,, Neji-nii baka,,,Neji-nii baka... Baka, bak-eh iya aku masih punya rok cadangan loker'

'huft gak jadi kena hukuman dan pasti gara gara tipsnya Mbah Orochimutmut' batinnya sakin seraya meneguhkan hati dan imannya untuk terus mengikuti tips-tips sesat Mbah Orochimutmut.

Tapi karena sibuk menyumpah serapahi Neji...

.

.

.

.

TBC

hahaha gaje dan garing kah? Baiklah apa ada yang udah tau kelanjutannya? Thanks udah mau baca fic abal-abal ini.

By nalie.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Life Is Kolor Full**

 **Disclaimer:** Character by Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Rate:** T

 **type:** Humor, romance, friendship

 **Pairing:** SasuHina

 **Summary:** Gara-gara kolor aku mengenalmu. Gara-gara kolor aku menjadi dekat denganmu. Dan gara-gara kolorlah kita bertengkar dan saling mencintai.

Inspirasi dari novel berjudul The Kolor Of My Life.

A/N: Mungkin ini adalah fic tergaring dan teraneh bagi kalin. Tapi semoga menghibur. ^^

 **Chapter 2:** OH NO! So Fantastic.

Karena sibuk menyumpah serapahi Neji dan mengalahkannya bak seorang maling ayam yang baru saja beraksi. Akhirnya Hinata pun kena batunya. Mungkin benar kata orang tua jaman dulu yang isinya kurang lebih kayak gini ' huss gak baik ngolokin orang tua nanti bisa kena batunya'.

Tapi faktanya Hinata itu gak kena batu apa lagi batunya Neji. Ngak Hinata cuma dapet hadiah paling mengerikan yaitu bertemu seorang Uchiha Sasuke ketua osis paling aneh sedunia. Setidaknya pendapat itu muncul saat...

* flashback*

"Ku-kurenai...- _sensei_ a-aku mau ke _toilet_ dulu ya saya ke-kebelet buang air kecil" ujar Hinata yang bikin kurenai _sweatdrop_ (bener gak sih tulisannya?) plus masang muka ngeri.

Bukan karena Hinata minta izin ke toilet. Itu udah biasa bagi seorang Kurenai guru paling sabar, taat dan caem se KIHS. Tapi karena wajah _kawaii_ Hinata berubah drastis. _Suwer_ (?). Saat Hinata kebelet BAC itu udah mirip banget sama artis komedian dengan kata-kata khasnya 'prikitew'.

"ya... Silahkan saja tap?!"

 _"Arigatou sensei"_ ujarnya seraya ngibrit keluar kelas.

"...pi hati-hati karena ditangga tadi baru aja di pel sama Kaguya- _san"_ tapi sayangnya Hinata udah nyelonong pegi aja.

'Et dah tu bocah udah ngeluyur aja baru juga mau dibilangin dasar murid ka*pip*et entar kalo kepleset rasain lo' batin Kurenai nista.

*At Hinata*

Dengan semangat membara Hinata segera menuju tangga karena kebetulan WC toilet di lantai 2 itu rusak gara-gara di pake berenang (?) sama Chouji murid kelas XI-C. Jadi satu-satunya alternatif nya ialah _toilet_ yang ada di lantai 1. Dan sesampainya di tangga.

"Eits. Tangga... Kau tak bisa membuatku terpleset aku tau kau habis di pel tadi ya kan?" ternyata Hinata masih mendengar wasiat terakhir Kurenai tadi. (Untunglah ~.~)

'Tuh cewek cakep-cakep ternyata sedeng. Jadi ngeri gue. Tapi kalo gak turun gimana caranya gue hadirin rapat osis masa ketua osis telat kan gak kece' batin lelaki dengan gaya rambut bebek kebanggaannya, _so he is?_ Yang jawab Sasuke selamat anda benar anda mendapatkan sa*hempp* ( disumpel reader pake kaos kakinya _flying dashmen)_.

" _Okey_ Sasuke kau hanya perlu jalan hati-hati dan tenang mudah mudahan tu cewek gak bakal ngebunuh gue(?)" gumamnya menyelamat... Eh maksutnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tuk... ( tangga pertama aman)

Tuk...( kedua juga aman...)

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk ( lha dalah tangga ke 7 sepertinya Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan bung dan goollll)

Hinata sukses jatuh gelinding dari tangga dengan berbekalkan celana Sasuke di tangannya. Tapi tunggu dulu singkirkan dulu otak hentai kalian masing-masing (termasuk saya) karena...(fyuh!) Sasuke masih menggunakan kolor (kolor lho ya inget spesifikasi kita di chap kemaren) nya yang berwarna ungu bercorak lope-lope berwarna _pink._

"Aduh..." erang Hinata seraya memegangi kepalanya yang lumayan sakit.

"HWAAAA... a-ap-apa i-i-ini... C-c..celana...?" ujarnya panik seraya melihat barang bekal bawaan nya tadi sekaligus barang bukti TKP.

Dengan hati penuh kengerian Hinata menoleh perlahan ke belakang dan... Munculah penampakkan horor yang lebih mengerikan hari hantu lawang sewu, kereta api manggarai, terowongan kasablangka, jeruk purut, Hiashi ngelahirin(?) ataupun hantu hantu lainnya dan pastinya ini sangatlah horor bagi seorang gadis dari klan Hyuuga.

"E-hehehehe _gomen_ _senpai_ ini celanamu" ujarnya dengan tampang _innocent_.

"..."

" _Senpai_ kau baik baik?" ujarnya panik melihat Sasuke hanya bisa memegangi dadanya persis orang yang sedang asma.

"OMG! OMG! OMAY MAY! T-TOLONG! TOLLOONG... SASUKE-SENPAI KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG! TOLONG! TOLONG!" teriaknya meminta bantuan dan mengabaikkan fakta bahwa ialah penyebab tragedi kolor tersebut.

Alhasil seluruh warga sekolah KIHS pun segera

bergotong royong, bahu membahu membantu Sasuke untuk sebuah fakkta bahwa Sasuke hanya menggunakkan kolornya. Namun saking _shock_ nya Sasuke tak bergeming, satu satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak dengan mata melotot.

"Sasuke sadarlah, sasuke." ujar Tsunade sambil mencium cium pipi (cieeeee...mencari kesempitan dalam kesempatan cieee...) Sasuke berharap sang korban akan segera sadar. Dan dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari para _fansgirl_ Sasuke.

'Lumayan bisa nyium Sasuke hehehe' batin Tsunade.

"HWAA... _SENPAI_ JANGAN MATI DULU..." ujar para _fansgirl_ Sasuke sedih. Dan air mata berlinangan (Ohhh...).

" _TEME_... SADARLAH _TEME_ AKU INI SAHABATMU UZUMAKI NARUTO... INI GAARA... INI SAI... IN?!"

'pletak' pukulan tenaga luar pun mendarat dengan indahnya di kepala kuning miliknya.

"Naruto _no baka_ dia itu tidak amnesia" ujar Sakura dengan geram melihat kebodohan kekasih sehidup iya semati enggaknya itu.

"Awhh... Sakit bep"

" Salahmu sendiri bodoh" sahut Sakura judes.

"MINGGIR BIAR AKU SAJA YANG MENGEMBALIKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDANYA" ujar guru dengan gaya rambut bob kebanggaan nya (pasti udah pada tau).

"Guy apa kau yakin?" tanya Tsunade ragu.

"Serahkan saja padaku Tsunade- _sama_ " jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SEE YOU IN THE LAST CHAP~**

 **Madiun, 3/5/16**

 **(Nall)**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Life Is Kolor Full**

 **Disclaimer:** Character by Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Rate:** T

 **type:** Humor, romance, friendship

 **Main Chara:** H. Hinata, U. Sasuke

 **Pairing:** SasuHina

 **Summary:** Gara-gara kolor aku mengenalmu. Gara-gara kolor aku menjadi dekat denganmu. Dan gara-gara kolorlah kita bertengkar dan saling mencintai.

Inspirasi dari novel berjudul The Kolor Of My Life.

A/N: Mungkin ini adalah fic tergaring dan teraneh bagi kalin. Tapi semoga menghibur. ^^

 **Chapter 5:** Are You Crazy?

##**At Sasuke Dream**##

Disebuah istana bernuansa ala italia berdiri dengan kokohnya di tepi pantai. Pemandangan yang sangat spektakuler. Bayangkan saja disepanjang mata memandang akan terlihat begitu birunya air laut yang menghantam tebing silih berganti. Selain itu pohon-pohon kelapa tumbuh berjejer dengan rapinya disepanjang jalan setapak.

Seorang pangeran berkuda dengan rambut biru dongker bebeknya baru saja datang disana.

"Julianto! Kakang Romero sudah tiba..." teriaknya dengan suara selantang toa.

"Kakang Romero... Kenapa kau tega?" Lirih sebuah suara dibelakangnya secara dramatis. Dan yeah binggo! Saat ia membalik tubuhnya nampa kalah sesosok gadis anggun dengan rambut berwarna indigo panjangnya.

"Julianto... Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" balasnya sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Hiks...ap...apa kau tahu seberapa pentingnya itu bagiku?" Tanyanya yang kini telah berlinangan air mata dan juga (euwwwhhh) ingus pastinya.

"Itulah sebabnya aku kemari untuk menemuimu" pria rambut bebek itu mendekat.

"Ini julianto. Maaf jika ini terlambat" ia memberikan sebuah kotak persegi berukuran sedang pada gadis itu.

"Ap...Apakah ini..." gadis itu tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa hatinya. Setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya.

"Iya. Selama ini aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Aku selalu menyembunyikan benda itu darimu. Tapi aku menyadari bahwa aku telah menjadi seorang pengecut" ia menghapus semua air mata yang berlinangan di pipi sang gadis indigo.

"Akhirnya..." sebuah senyum terlihat mereka di wajah sang gadis indigo itu.

"AKHIRNYA! KOLOR BIRU KU TERCINTA!" Ulangnya dengan Jeritan histeris.

Kedua bibir mereka hampir saja bersentuhan. Dan yap! Dengan latar belakang matahari benar-benar berciuman dengan mesranya.

'Cup :*'

 _°°°**End_ Sasuke _Dream***°°_

'Cup :*'

"GUY- _SENSEI!"_ Jeritan histeris semua orang yang melihat adegan ciuman itu termasuk para Sasuke _fansgirl._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SEE YOU IN THE LAST CHAP~**

 **Madiun, 3/5/16**

 **(Nall)**


	4. Chapter 4: OMG

**Disclaimer:** Character by Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Rate:** T

 **type :** Humor, romance, friendship

 **Pairing:** SasuHina

 **Summary:** Gara-gara kolor aku mengenalmu. Gara-gara kolor aku menjadi dekat denganmu. Dan gara-gara kolorlah kita bertengkar dan saling mencintai.

 **Chapter 3:** OMG!

Perlahan kedua mata sang korban mulai terbuka. Menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna hitam plus tampang polos bak seorang anak kecil yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Wah _teme_ selamat ya kau sudah sadar. Tidak sia sia ternyata Guy _sensei_ menciummu" ujar si durian kuning dengan lancarnya tanpa beban dosa sedikit pun.

"APA!?" Satu persatu ia tatap semua orang yang ada disana. Namun nihil. Orang-orang hanya menatapnya seakan akan mengatakan 'Kami hanya melihat. Suwer'

OH NO! Demi kolor ajaib. SEKARANG DIRINYA SUDAH TIDAK SUCI LAGI!

"Ekhm... Karena Uchiha Sasuke sudah sadar. Semuanya bisa kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing" suruh Tsunade. Dan praktis semua murid pun mulai mengundurkan diri satu persatu.

Dengan langkah santai sang gadis indigo itu pun mulai membalikkan badan. Berniat untuk kembali ke kelas dan menyambung hari dengan berbagai tetek bengek mata pelajaran yang banyaknya gak ketulungan.

Tangan kekar menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya. Membuat langkahnya mau tidak mau terhenti sudah. Masih terdiam di posisi gadis itu perlahan menoleh perlahan kebelakang. Dan binggo! Sepasang manik kelam menatapnya nyalang membuat nyalinya menciut.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Hyuuga" air liur terlihat jelas di sudut bibir pemuda bebek itu. Salahkan saja ingatannya akan dirinya yang berciuman dengan si indigo ini muncul kembali. Membuatnya mau tidak mau ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencium bibir ranum sang gadis indigo ini.

"A..." oh bagus bahkan disaat saat seperti ini otaknya menjadi sangat tumpul untuk sekedar mencari alasan untuk kabur.

Gadis indigo itu makin terdesak tatkala sepasang lengan kokoh itu sengaja menjajah kedua lengannya dengan amat kuat.

Lima senti...

Tiga senti...

Perlahan dengan gerakan bak dalam sinetron Sasuke mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan sang gadis sampai...

'Cup...'

'Bugh...'

'Bugh...' hajaran maut yang membabi buta langsung ia dapatkan setelah berhasil melancarkan aksinya.

"Beraninya kau menciumnya" iris lavender sang pemuda Hyuuga itu menatap tajam si pemuda bebek.

"Neji _nii_..." Di pemuda itu lantas menarik sang adik untuk menjauh meninggalkan sang pemuda bebek yang tengah terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Namun samar samar sebuah senyum tipis terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini Hyuuga Hinata"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/n:** Maaf bagi yang gak suka dengan ending nya. tapi mungkin saya bakal buat fic lagi yang merupakan kelanjutannya. Dan karena sebentar lagi bulan ramadhan saya sekalian mau minta maaf kalo saya punya salah. Terima kasih juga atas Repiuw nya. *A* Dan akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih. Jaaaaa! ^.^¥


End file.
